The present ivention relates to projection systems and pertains particularly to a video enlargement and projection system.
Many systems have been proposed for the enlargement and projection of a video image from a television receiver. Most of such systems require modification of the receiver including modification of the circuit to invert the image in the picture tube and projection system for projecting the image onto a screen. Two major drawbacks of such systems are that, first, it requires a modification of the television receiver resulting in loss of warranty on the receiver, and secondly, it requires such modification of the television receiver that it cannot be viewed as a television receiver in the normal manner. Other disadvantages of such prior systems is that they are complicated and expensive.
One proposed system which overcomes some of the major disadvantages of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,105, issued May 3, 1977 to Schubach. The system disclosed in this patent has the capability of projecting an image on a screen in an upright position without modifying the circuit of the television receiver and also without altering the television for conventional viewing.
The major disadvantage of that system, however, is that it is cumbersome and requires undue handling and manipulation of the receiver within the support system.
It is therefore desirable to have a simple and inexpensive video projection system that overcomes the above problems of the prior art.